Durmiendo juntos
by Ellewan
Summary: Mikasa y Eren solían dormir juntos cuando eran pequeños en calidad de hermanos. El problema es que ya están algo "crecidos" como para eso. Sobre todo cuando un montón de pervertidos los descubren. (Semi AU donde todos están vivos). Dedicado a Jackson12.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**Dedicatoria: A Jackson12 que me pidió algo así, con mucho cariño.**

**Advertencias: Situaciones absurdas y mi retorcido humor.**

**Semi AU donde nadie muere y todos podrían ser felices.**

* * *

Los pasillos de la base de la Legión de Reconocimiento son oscuros, sombríos y fríos a altas horas de la madrugada, nadie camina fuera de sus habitaciones, a menos que el trasero de alguien necesite desahogarse.

-Eren, no puedo dormir.- Mikasa irrumpió dentro del sótano hasta la habitación/cárcel del castaño con su bata de dormir y la cara somnolienta. En sus delicadas manos sostenía lo que parecía una frazada y una almohada a la altura de su pecho.

-¿Ah?…¿Quieres dormir aquí?- Ella asintió.- Bueno, mi cama no es grande pero te haré un espacio.- Le sonrió y rodó para permitir que ella se acostara junto a él.

Ah aquellos tiempos tan lindos cuando eran niños y solían dormir juntos cuando uno de ellos tenía pesadillas.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente.**

* * *

Ese día era perfecto para torturar a un par de cadetes, de Eren no le sorprendía nada, si hasta parece disfrutarlo, pero la china, koreana, Michoza, Mihogar, MeinHaus, o lo que sea, esa sí que no la esperaba.

-¿Dónde están Eren y su acosadora? -Preguntó el sargento con una mueca siniestra. Si algo le molestaba eran los mocosos holgazanes. Esa mañana no se presentaron a desayunar, ni al inicio del entrenamiento. La verdad no les prestó atención en ese momento, pero ya era casi el medio día. Cuando fue a supervisar lo que hacían esos pequeños demonios, se percató que aun sigue desaparecido el par maravilla.

-¿Y bien? -Agregó enarcando una ceja. Pero es que su presencia imponía temor, temblores, lágrimas y síntomas de embarazo de alto riesgo. Recorrió al grupo de chiquillos con los ojos esperando una respuesta.

Marco se desmayó.

Armin le siguió.

Sasha escupió un pedazo de papa aterrorizada.

Connie se tiró al suelo cubriendo su nuca como si estuviera en medio de un bombardeo.

Bertholt parecía una fuente, donde en vez de agua corría sudor. _"Que asco"._

Ymir abrazó a Chrysta gritando que la protegería de los duendes. _"Insolente."_

Y así cada uno reaccionó ante la mirada mata niños del sargento.

-Braun, ve a buscarlos. Diles que pasen por mi oficina de inmediato.- Ese mastodonte amarillo parecía ser el _menos_ anormal, pero lo que Levi no sabía era que el chico estuvo a punto de orinarse.

-¡S...sí señor!- Contestó el joven saludando al borde del colapso.

Levi se retiró del patio rumbo a su oficina, a hacer lo segundo que más odiaba: Papeleo.

Entre tanto, Reiner sintió como sudaba frío, si los dos idiotas no aparecían en la oficina del capitán en 15 minutos o menos, el enano era capaz de sacarle los ojos por incompetente.

Buscó por todos los lugares que pensó adecuados para esconderse sin encontrar nada. Le quedaban escasos 5 minutos de vida y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ir al sótano que en realidad debió ser el primer sitio en revisar. Se dio cuenta que no había ventanas y a pesar del calor de afuera, allá abajo la temperatura era agradable, por un momento sintió sueño, pero esta sensación desapareció tan pronto como vino cuando se asomó en la habitación de Eren.

-¡! -Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder y olvidó hasta qué hacía allí. Dentro de esa celda vio la escena más espeluznante de su vida. - ¡Esto lo tiene Jean! - Salió corriendo como gacela rumbo al patio de entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, Levi no la pasaba bien, estaba peor de lo que pensó. Ridículos pensamientos taladraban su cabeza como nunca.

_"¿Se habrán fugado juntos para vivir en un romance incestuoso e imposible?"_ Rompió el lápiz.

_"Mikasa en un arranque de celos lo mató y escapó antes de que lo descubrieran."_ Rompió la hoja donde escribía con la punta de otro lápiz.

_"Se suicidaron los dos juntos con la esperanza de reencontrarse en otra vida." _Rompió la regla.

_"A Eren le gustan los pechos de Mikasa y lo dejó por ella..." _Por fuera parecía el mismo sargento amargado de siempre, pero por dentro escupía baba blanca de la furia. Necesitaba torturar niños para sacar su frustración, sí eso haría. Echó un vistazo por la ventana, habían pasado unos 15 minutos.

**Mientras tanto en el sótano.**

-¡Franz!…¿Ves? Vas muy lento- gimoteó Hannah tomando del brazo a su novio que lloraba de envidia.

-No estoy listo todavía, ¡Lo siento!- Gritó desesperado.

-¡Esa es mi línea! - Le siguió su pareja.

Eren y Mikasa se encontraban en la pequeña, muy pequeña cama del castaño, tan pegados que parecían una sola persona. La morena mantenía un fuerte abrazo hasta con las piernas desde atrás del chico titán.

-…pero tienen ropa.- Susurró Annie que no le veía el problema al asunto y se fue sin decir nada más. Tal vez si se tratara de cierto rubio ella se encargaría de extinguir el remanente de la raza oriental, pero Eren le importa un cuerno.

-Mikasa no necesita quitarle la ropa para hacerlo suyo.- Canturreó Ymir divertida.

-Eso no tiene sentido, chicos no se precipiten, quizás solo se quedaron dormidos.-Intentó aclarar Armin para defender a sus amigos, de poco le sirvió porque casi nadie pareció escucharlo.

-Qué inocente eres- Le contestó Jean sollozando y manoseando la espalda de Connie.

-¿Qué haces?! - Connie se revolcaba intentando escapar, su mente no le permitía procesar lo que sus ojos tenían delante.

-¡Qué envidia!- Exclamó Thomas aferrándose a los barrotes -¡Eren ya no morirá virgen!.

-Mikasa...¡Ya no eres pura!- Se lamentó Nina tapándose la cara con las manos de la vergüenza.

-Nunca lo fue.- Aseguró Ymir sonriente.

-Ahh - Ese fue un descarado gemido que salió de los labios entreabiertos de Eren cuando Mikasa deslizó su mano por su pecho.

-¡Ves, te dije que él es el pasivo! Mira como lo tiene, jajajajaja -Soltó Reiner sin pudor palmeando a Bertholt.

-…eso no tiene sentido.- Otro gemido interrumpió.

Sasha tenía un pan en cada mano, sonrojada hasta las orejas les daba mordidas como si quisiera tragarlos de un bocado.

-Chicos, están exagerando. Déjame despertarlos Ymir, esto está mal.- Christa intentó hacerlos razonar cuando se percató que Armin se encontraba golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. Finalmente el respetable comandante Erwin se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención de los jóvenes.

-Cadetes, entiendo que esta es una etapa en sus vidas donde las horm…

-¿Es usted virgen? Al menos habla como uno.- Le interrumpió Ymir sin un ápice de vergüenza.

-Yo…- No pudo evitar sonrojarse por la repentina pregunta pero tampoco dejaría intimidar, claro que no. Menos frente a ese montón de mocosos sin perro que les ladre.- Debo decir que...

-¿Entonces es mentira eso de que usted le da duro al sargento después de cada reunión? Usted es grande, debe doler ¿No? - Mencionó Sasha como si hablara de pasteles y cremas.

-¿Qué?! - Rápidamente buscó con la mirada a la mayor Hanji, que no abrió la boca en todo el rato. Se encontró con una corriente de aire que anunciaba su huida estrepitosa. Solamente a ella se le podría ocurrir semejante estupidez.

-¡No fui yo! - Se escuchó como un murmullo cerca de las escaleras y luego un golpe seco junto a un grito ahogado.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero te aseguro que te dolerá más a ti cuando te agarre, cerda.- Esa era la voz del diablo en persona. Esa que te eriza el vello del cuerpo, la que te paraliza por completo, esa que te transforma en un retrasado mental sin habla, que embaraza mujeres y desmaya a los hombres, la voz del sargento enojado, y con su razón. El espíritu de Sasha abandonó su cuerpo al instante. -¿Qué sucede aquí? Deberían estar en el patio y esos dos -señalando a la cama- en mi oficina. ¿Braun?.-

-Yoo….- Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, se estaba ahogando en su propia saliva.

-¡Señor! Él tiene la culpa de todo, nos llamó a todos para…para…-sollozó- ¡Para ver esta depravación! -Culpó Jean llorando y soltando mocos por todos lados, se agarró de los barrotes de la celda e hizo ademán de zarandearlos.- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Me dijiste que solo era tu hermana! ¡Que no eras capaz de verla de esa manera! ¡Me dijiste qu….!-Cayó inconsciente cuando el sargento le lanzó un tanque de gas para callarlo.

-¡Fuera! -Ordenó. Incluso el comandante decidió retirarse sin decir nada más. Los demás se esfumaron como por arte de magia, aunque muchos tropezaron con lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de Hanji tirado al final de las escaleras.

-Ugh…qué….¿Qué sucede? - Eren se levantó al fin por el escándalo, junto a Mikasa que no lo soltaba. -¿Sa…sargento? ¿Qué le trae por aquí tan temprano? -sonrió inocente. Mikasa no, ella lo mató con la mirada.

-¿Temprano eh? - Se acercó hasta ellos. -Supongo que durmieron muy bien, me alegro.-

* * *

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo en el establo? - Preguntó Erwin caminando por los pasillos del castillo, era casi medianoche.

-Nada relevante.-Contestó Levi restándole importancia y continuando su camino.

* * *

-No cabemos…- concluyó Sasha.

-¡Pelearemos por el heno! Y No dormiré en el pasillo.- Gritó Reiner, indispuesto a dormir en el suelo donde sospechosas y apestosas marcas marrones relucían.

-¿Jean qué haces?!-

-¿Qué más? Saco a mi caballo de su cobertizo para dormir allí en su lugar. Es su deber como mi compañero, idiota.-Contestó visiblemente enojado y con un chichón en la cabeza. La visión de un Eren desvergonzado y dormido como si nada al lado de Mikasa -otra vez- exactamente en el lugar más alejado provocaba que la sangre le hirviera. Después de todo él es el culpable de sus problemas, definitivamente a la mañana siguiente lo acusaría con su superior.

Ahora el terror de los cadetes durante las noches no era necesariamente Levi, ese hombre ya no ocupaba sus pesadillas más aterradoras, su más grande miedo era levantarse en la mañana con un cacho de mierda de caballo en la cara.

Y es que el sargento como castigo los mandó a dormir a todos, en ropa interior, sin bañarse y con un letrero enorme en la espalda que decía "Levi me da duro". Dormirían por una semana entera en los establos junto a los caballos y tenían prohibido limpiar. Si desaparecía una sola pila de mierda, se duplicaría el plazo. Según el sargento se lo merecían por lujuriosos, chismosos, mal pensados y... pues pervertidos.


End file.
